


Star Crossed

by prince_of_delicacy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce isn't sad, Dick is a baby, I promise, M/M, Soulmate AU, but he's not super happy either, he's batman, he's like 15, he's not that first kid tho, i'm sorry this is so cheesy, that's someone else, this isn't angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_of_delicacy/pseuds/prince_of_delicacy
Summary: New reporter Clark Kent gets assigned to interview Bruce Wayne at a party. He gets super distracted and doesn't get any of the information he was there to get. Bruce finds out something though, and it could change his world.





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vizorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizorus/gifts).



> Happy very late Birthday to my amazing friend Vizorus!
> 
> also i'm sorry this is gonna really lame and cheesy

The ballroom buzzes with idol chatter. Sweet melody fills every corner, and a dozen warm smells spill off the extravagant banquet. 

Clark's eyes bounce eagerly around the room never lingering until they land on the lithe form that they are searching for. His nervousness builds as he walks towards his first big assignment peaking when the other man turns to greet him.

"Bruce Wayne?" Clark asks as if he was unsure.

"In the flesh, what can I do for you..."

"Clark, Clark Kent, I'm with the Daily Planet." Clark supplies "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit? Provided I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course. Why don't we find somewhere to sit down?" 

As Bruce turns to lead Clark to the location he has in mind, a child flies into Bruce and latches onto his legs. The boy, no older than five, looks up with big, watery eyes to stare at the man. Bruce starts to pet the young boys raven hair preparing to dismiss the reporter until a later date, but the second the kid notices the stranger's stare he bolts back into the crowd.

"Shit." Bruce whispers staring absently at the place where the boy disappeared. "Sorry about that." He halfheartedly apologies turning back to Clark. 

"No! no, it's totally fine. Should you go after him?" 

"He should be fine." Bruce responds, giving one last glance over his shoulder. "Let's go."

They make it to a quiet parlour, hidden away from the rest of the party guests, without further incident. 

"So ,Clark, have you been a reporter for long?"

Taken off guard for a moment, Clark bumbles. "Hmm! oh! no not long."

"Have you ever been to a gala before?"

"No, I've been to other events but nothing like this."

"Well they get rather dull rather quickly. You're from Metropolis?"

"I moved there a couple of years ago. Have you always lived in Gotham?"

"Yep. I couldn't even imagine living anywhere else. How long have you been married?"

"Hmm?" Clark looks down at the band on his finger. "A few months."

"And are they 'the one'?" Bruce questions a little sarcastically.

Chuckling Clark responds. "No, they aren't my soulmate." At that Bruce pouts a little. Clark cocks his head to one side. "What?"

"I just pinned you one of those people who hold out to look for your 'perfect match'." Bruce supplies a certain amount of mock seeping into his voice. 

"What so bad about waiting for your soulma-" Clark stops when he sees the little smirk Bruce is sporting. "What about you Mr. Wayne have you ever gone looking for the 'one'?" 

"Not really no." Bruce's face falls as he explains. Two dull eyes drift to gaze out the window. "I've never been able to get past this nagging thought that finding them wouldn't mean a story book ending."

"What do you mean? If you don't mind me asking."

"I worry that when I find them life will happen and for whatever reason we won't end up together."

"So you've just given up?"

"Yes, shockingly enough I prefer my semi-happy life to perpetual heartbreak." The bitterness that clings to Bruce's every answer abruptly turns to agitation.

A stifling silence fills the room. Rolling up his sleeves Clark fumbles so fill the lapse in conversation. "Is it hot in here? I could have sworn it was raining actually ice when I got here."

There's a moment Bruce seems distracted by something. Shaking himself our of his stupor, he responds smoothly if not more than a little late. "This house is always so stuffy. I personally like to blame the owners." He adds the last part with more bite than the rest.

Before Clark can reply, a loud crashing noise comes from the main room. With a rather apparent wince Bruce stands. "I'm sorry Mr. Kent, but I have to go."

"Oh! umm no need to apologise!" Clark stutters, bumbling to his feet. 

For a second, Bruce stops his eyes focused on something. Another round of clattering erupts from the next room ripping him from his daze and sending him rushing out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> see told ya


End file.
